Radiant Eyes
by BiohazardBrie
Summary: Graverobber meets Blind Mag the night he stirs up trouble for himself in the graveyard. She has a lot to ask him, he doesnt have the time, though he finds himself oddly fascinated with the woman.  GR played in 3rd person .


'Run, run...keep running, don't look back!' I kept telling myself. Though I was good at running. In a world like this, with a job like mine, running has become apart of me. I brought this upon myself, surely, but these GENEcops really make it too easy. I mean, what fun is it to just go rob graves, with out that spark of danger. You see, in Sanitarium Island, a sickening place I call home, grave robbers will be shot on the spot if found digging up a grave and well- robbing them. GeneCo's warnings never really scared me. I've fucked around with the authority so many times before, but tonight-tonight I've really done it-fuck. 

"Shit a dead end!" I say to myself, finally looking back down the dirt road I took to help cease this dog chase. Making myself noticeable to everyone who guarded the grave yard that night, wasn't my most brilliant idea. But it is fun. "Well, they're gone...I think!" I turned, stomping my foot against a large stone in hope to get some of the caked on mud that sunk itself in the creases of my boots,off. "I mind as well head home, I've got everything I need, prepared for the next round of dealing." I shoved my hands in my pockets, the wind had bit right at my dry skin. 'Where the hell did I leave my gloves?' I wonder, then shaking the thought away. 

Just as I began to turn my way out of the dead end road I ran down, a dark figure peers around the corner, with eyes bright as bare bulbs. 'Shit, they've got me!' A small part of me panicked, this wasn't as planned. Taking a step back I look around, there wasn't even a place I could hide behind along this dirt road. Just my fucking luck. 

The figure came closer, I could feel my heart beat quicker, pounding against my chest. I wasn't sure if they'd just arrest me, or shoot me. I think I prefer to just be shot dead. Make it quick, I don't want to deal with GeneCo's stupid law processing. As whomever it was down the road came closer, their form became more apparent. But still, I had no idea of whom it was. 

Wait, this person is female, has nothing in her hand. 'who is this?' I question under my breath. 

"Hello?" She says smoothly, her eyes now radiating a familiar light. "You're the man who was running so vigorously from the GENEcops, trying to save your tail, huh?" She said. "I'm not going to hurt you!" 

He voice had a sing-song tone to it, gentle, light, elegant. Even in the dark, with no light, anyone would know who she was. "M-mag?" I said out loud, confident it was her. She came closer, now my vision was clear, I could see her, she could see me. "W-what are you?" I couldn't quite figure this out. Was it a trap, did GeneCo send her my way? I'm not a star struck person, I'm just shocked to see her here. She should be home safe, warm, at GeneCo. "Who sent you after me?" I asked bluntly. I needed to know, I wasn't about to let GeneCo win. Not this time, not ever. 

Mag smiled. "No one, don't worry." She said in an assuring voice. It was hard to say she was lying, could this woman lie? It didn't seem like it. "I was out on a walk, I needed some fresh air, when suddenly I heard your yells, and then sirens go off near the graveyard, clearly you were there, and got yourself into quite a scandal, right?" She said. I wondered how long she'd been following. 

"Yup..." I said, I really just wanted to go, but it didn't seem like she was done with me. What did she want? All these questions I had, I figured I mind as well ask, since it seemed she clearly wanted to talk. 

"You're a Graverobber, aren't you?" Mag said with curiosity. I could tell she didn't get out much, and wanted to know a bit more about the dangerous side of life. She was a night walker, but who would have known, she was always in GeneCo, safe and sound. But the night was hers, and she conquered it, in a beautiful sense. 

I looked around, nonchalantly shrugging and then my eyes fell back on hers. Her radiant eyes. "I am...what of it."I asked, I suppose i was coming off more harsh than I had intended. 

"I'm sorry, I can stop asking you questions...I didn't mean to delay you and your...well further plans!" She said looking away. "I was just curious, in all honesty!" Her voice, god-that voice-it's no wonder Rotti had claimed her as 'The Voice Of GeneCo." She really was something. Mag patted herself down for a moment, she wore a long black trench coat, flowing out like one of those old Victorian dresses. She smiled. "These are yours, I assume!" Her pale hands held two gloves. Indeed they were mine. The ones I had lost. 

"Yes, those are mine...Thank you!" I reached out to grab them, but before I could pull away, or even consider putting them on, her soft hands clamped over mine. 'wha-' I said to myself. "Mag...is there something I can do for you?" 

She nodded. "Let's walk, I really like to find some things out, again I am sorry for all the questions. But now that I've been able to physically see you, and be able to talk to you, I have to know more about you!" 

Me being me, I'd have to say I was flattered, especially since this was Mag, a woman who I assumed didn't have a care in her life for someone like me. How could I, the Graverobber, occupy her thoughts? 

I sighed, this was insane, am I seriously going to walk with her. She was the enemy. Doesn't matter if she had good intentions or not-she is the enemy. If anyone or any thing was involved with GeneCo, for me, that's just no good. Though, for some odd reason, beyond my logic I accepted her offer. To walk with her, to talk to her. To answer any questions she had. 

"Alright, but this can't take too long, I'm sure you have things to do anyway!" I said, I held an arm out, inviting her to walk first. I followed after, to the side of her I walked. We both traveled along for a good minute or two, just silently. "Mag..." I said softly. 

She looked over to me, her long brunette hair flowing with the wind, and gently gracing over her thin shoulders. "Hmm?" She answered me. 

"You wanted to ask me a few things, well...shoot!" I suggested. I sensed she was just a bit nervous, not sure how to approach me with the questions. I wanted to let her know she could, in full comfort. I'm an honest man, I have to say. I have nothing to lie about. 

"Oh, right..." She said with a small smile. As if maybe she felt a bit foolish for keeping silent for so long. "Well, you can't get angry at me for any question I ask..." She said. "Please, dont take any of them the wrong way either..." 

I smirked. "I wont, I dont offend easily, and I have nothing to hide, go for it..." I said, once again reassuring her. This was going to be a long night, but one thing was for sure. It'd be damn interesting.


End file.
